


talking silently

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Gotham Citizen, Interview, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, Reporter, and yall need to learn how to spot it, subtext is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassandra Cain's interview.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	talking silently

Cassandra Cain sits before me. To the untrained eye, she simply appears Asian, but if you know what to look for, it's fairly clear. She's of mixed race, half white and half pure Asian, the kind that comes from generations of careful selection shown in her lips and the shape of her eyes. She's stunning.

I, Audrey Webber, am a thirty-one-year-old aromantic asexual. But Cassandra, sixteen-years-old and still in her Gotham Academy uniform, could be enough to make me reconsider, in five years time.

She's quiet, and not just because she used ASL to communicate with me. Amazingly polite, something that most children of the upper class her age are not.

We're meeting at the gardens, behind Wayne Manor. Barbara Gordon, Cassandra's sister-in-law, is my interpreter. She's in her early twenties, ginger, with freckles down her arms and cheeks, complete with deadly green eyes. On top of her appearance, she's the owner and founder of Sybil Security, a cyber-security company that builds top-notch, custom firewalls.

Before Cassandra arrived, I had the opportunity to speak with Barbara, to go over my questions and ASL etiquette. From what I gather, she's a mother figure to Cassandra, which shows in her sharp tongue and a lions pride in the girl's achievements. I've taken heed of Barbara's warnings; I don't doubt she's serious for a moment.

The interview begins with greetings. I took the time to research ASL greetings before the drive to Wayne Manor, and I introduce myself to Cassandra as such. She eagerly returns my gestures, slowing her signs enough for me to pick out a hello and her name, before Barbara has to translate.

Cassandra asks if I'm fluent in ASL, and I apologize for getting her hopes up, as I am not at all fluent in ASL. Her smile weakens but doesn't falter, as she invites me to sit on a bench with her. We're in the gardens, which are wheelchair accessible, and Barbara waits nearby, ready to translate for me.

I check that I can record our interview, and we begin. My first question is created on the spot, intended as an icebreaker, and Cassandra can decline to answer if she wishes.

_Q. You're in a Gotham Academy uniform. Do you like it there?_

Cassandra only hesitates for a moment, forming her answer. Then, she nods, signing to Barbara, who speaks for my benefit.

_A. I really do. Stephanie and Tim are there, so I can always ask them if I need help speaking to the teachers, who are really nice and understanding. They're trying really hard, and I think they're learning signs from just being around me for so long._

She's smiling as she signs, fingers graceful as they loop through the air. I have the urge to learn sign language now if only to know exactly what she's saying because it's beautiful.

_Q. Whats or favourite and least favourite classes? Why?_

_A. Social Studies is my favourite. I never got to learn history when I was younger, and I do a lot of extra research now because it's super interesting. I'm a bit of a keener about it. I don't like English much; too many random rules, but Jason helps me out with that, so I'm managing._

It's an excellent chance for a feed-in question, and I take the chance. I already went over the next question with Barbara, who approved it, but Cassandra can still deny an answer if she wants to.

_Q. Speaking of Jason, what's it like, having him back?_

_A. I never knew him before, but it’s great. He helps me with my English homework and takes me to the range biweekly._

Barbara, once done translating, tacks on that most of Jason’s help with English is teaching Cassandra how to use curse words. I laugh at that, as does Cassandra, and she makes a gesture towards the mansion that I’m sure is meant to be rude, but with the autumn breeze and the light makeup she wears, coupled with the grin on her face and the way she moves, it only looks beautiful.

Barbara scolds Cassandra, and we have to take a moment, as Cassandra is giggling too hard to sign anything comprehensible. I catch my breath and wait for Cassandra to compose herself, which doesn’t take too long.

“I like him a lot,” Cassandra adds with a smirk, “he’s teaching me back habits.”

(Barbara confirms that Cassandra means video games and YouTube.)

_Q. Since we’re on the subject of family, the annual Wayne Gala is coming. Out of your siblings, who will be there?_

_A. I will be eating_ all _the food with Harper, and Cullen’s going to be following Stephanie and Tim around trying to figure out what he’s supposed to do. Duke’ll be there for sure, and Jason might be. Dick’s not in town because the gymnastics team he coaches has a meet out of town, and Damian’s spending the weekend with a friend of his._

_Q. I’m sure you’ve heard it before, but I gotta ask. Any special someone?_

Cassandra makes a face. She’s gone on dates before, but all of them, from what I’ve heard, have gone similarly. Cassandra doesn’t sign much, eats most of the food, and leaves. There’s only been one follow-up date, and that was with Bette Kane, who’s actually her cousin, by-law of adoption. Or something along those lines; the Wayne-Kane family relationships are very confusing, even to those who are part of said families.

We move on.

_Q. We’ve all seen your dance skills. Are you planning to pursue a career there, or doing it for fun._

_A. I’ve never really thought about it. I know I could make it, but I’m not sure I want to. I’ve never been in it for that; I just like dancing._

_Q. So, any other careers or jobs that you’re interested in?_

_A. Something like Dick’s job. Maybe teaching dance to kids with disabilities like mine, or working at folk festivals. I want to help people, make them smile._

_Q. I saw the YouTube channel your family created. You’re yet to direct a video, are there plans for you to take up that role, or are you happy with your role so far?_

_A. Yeah! I love reading the comments from everyone, especially the people who get so excited when they see us sign back and forth while the others talk. It makes a difference when you see people who do that when that’s what you do. There’s a connection._

While up until that point, it had been a truly lovely day, clouds had been creeping upon us, and Barbara suggested we continue the interview inside. I agreed and followed the sisters-in-law up towards the manor.

The manor isn’t the largest one around. It’s impressive of course, but the Kane Mansion is taller, has more rooms, and the Queen gardens in Star City are more sprawling, but the Wayne grounds are nothing to scoff at, and nor is the three-story building that we entered.

I’ve been here before, years ago. Back then, I was invited to the Wayne Gala, at a very dark time for the family. Jason Todd was missing. Bruce Wayne was overseas on a business trip, and Barbara Gordon had just lost the use of her legs. Between starting her cyber-security company with Dick Grayson and that loss, the couple had been unable to help out the rest of the family as they needed to.

Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake had been holding their family together by the skin of their teeth, barely. I can still remember interviewing Stephanie that night, her in a sleeveless violet dress that swept the floor and a carefully applied mask of makeup. Her answers had been straight and curt, but Stephanie had been composed from the moment we’d begun to speak until disaster struck.

A drunk guest had crashed into the table beside us, sending the massive, completely untouched bowl of punch over Stephanie. I can still remember the fourteen-year-olds utter despair at what had to be the straw that broke the camels back, her shoulders slumping as the sticky juice dripped around her feet.

A week later, she punched out a reporter outside of Gotham Academy, and then was missing from the school and the public’s eye for a fortnight.

Today, Stephanie is seventeen and wears jeans and a white blouse, sitting upside down on the couch. She’s watching a rerun of the 2020 Stanley Cup playoffs and greets us with a wave, focused on the TV, and nothing is said between us.

Barbara settles us in the library, and Cassandra, who vanished halfway there, reappears in a Wayne Enterprises hoodie and sweatpants, ready to continue. We’ve gotten inside none too soon; rain has begun to pound on the windows, and outside, the garden is being assaulted by the wind.

_Q. We were talking about social media. On that, what’re your thoughts on reporters and the like? Are you okay with all the questions, or do you think we push too hard?_

_A. I like my privacy. I like supporting charities, and being in the public’s eye lets me do that. But there has to be balance, between you being respectful to us, and us putting ourselves out there. If we ask you to stop, you should stop. If we say no comment, no comment._

_Q. Of course. You attended a fundraiser in Star City a week or so ago, do you mind telling me about that?_

_A. It was an archery competition, to honour the Arrows. We all got three shots - me, Thea Queen, and Lian Harper - and dependent on who won, we donated and other people donated money to an LGBTQIA2+ organization, Rainbow Arrows. They do support groups, homeless shelters, help pay for transitions and make sure anti-discrimination laws are enforced. I got to meet some of the kids they help and work with, and it was a lot of fun. We got to help out at one of their shelters and make some new friends._

_Q. LGBTQUIA2+? Just a fundraiser, or more personal?_

_A. That’s a secret._

_Q. Alright, keep your secrets then. Anything else you want to mention?_

_A. There’s new vaccinations for fear gas. They’re free at all hospitals in the Gotham area, all you have to do is show proof of residence and your identification to get one._

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, asks and prompts on my [Tumblr](https://jc71.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This story is free to read on AO3, and I have never given permission to anyone to post it anywhere else. If you have paid to read this story, then you have been scammed. If so, please inform me of what app or website made you pay, and other relevant details so that I might stop that from happening.


End file.
